


bubbles and accidents

by koolcatkenma



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, klance, someone help these poor boys, they clueless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolcatkenma/pseuds/koolcatkenma
Summary: keith is drunk and lance is in love. the perfect combination for a disaster.tumblr: akaashitrashdedicated to my friend cozyshiro !! *throws glitter @ u*





	

"I can't believe you smuggled this into your dorm." Keith shook his head, staring at Lance with a bewildered look. The student held the bottle in his hands, careful so as not to drop the precious substance.

"Well, when you know a guy, life becomes so much easier. And it wasn't like I wasn't going to just let you turn twenty without some sort of birthday present. I mean, you're no longer a teen, and that would make me an asshole!"

Lance walked past his friend and plopped onto the old, brown dorm room couch. It let out a groan under the sudden weight and creaked when Lance propped his feet onto the makeshift footrest, which was a few cases of soda with a blanket draped over it.

"I mean, you're already an asshole, but thank you." Keith said, walking toward the room he shared with another freshman. The guy was never in, always sleeping his girlfriend's house off campus. Keith lifted up his mattress with one hand, placing the bottle of champagne in the hole in his box spring with the other. He carefully put his bed down, making sure nothing broke or fell too quickly. Then he made his way back into the tiny living room, returning to where he was once seated, studying for a final he had in an hour, on the other side of the couch. 

"I'm obviously a nice asshole, but I'll let it slide, since today is your birthday." Lance reached into his bag and pulled out breakfast from the school's cafeteria, wrapped in a tin container. He pulled a fork from his pocket after popping the lid off and dug into what looked like pancakes soaked in syrup with whipped cream and strawberries. Lance shoveled forkful after forkful, eating like he hasn't in days. To be fair, everyone in the school probably hadn't. Studying for finals seems to take up your day, and by the time you get a break, you would rather sleep for an hour than eat cafeteria food.

Keith's stomach growled , but he ignored it and forced himself to study. He could eat after his exam, treat himself to some food in town, claim his free Starbucks coffee too. The student pushed the glasses perched on his nose up, repositioning himself on the couch and diving into section fourteen out of fifteen; only forty five minutes until he had to be across campus. 

****

"I can't believe Shiro let you borrow his car." Keith shook his head in disbelief, watching as Lance reached into the bed of the truck and lift up a cooler, probably filled with beer and food, and of course the champagne. Keith leaned down to untie his sneakers, throwing them into the bed. He slipped on a sweatshirt he had brought in case it was cooler by the beach compared to the campus. His bathing suit was decorated a plain red, reaching two inches above his knees. 

"When I promised that he could breathalyze me when we got back, he was pretty willing." Lance said, tossing his sandals into the bed as well, opting to keep his jacket on as well. His bathing suit had little palm trees all over, as well as monkeys eating bananas.

"Still, I wouldn't let you borrow anything of mine after spring break." Keith started to make his way down the rocky path to the ocean, holding his arms out to give himself some balance. He curled his toes around the edge of each rock before leaping onto the next one.  
"I told you, that was a mistake. It's not my fault that Pidge can't control their self!" Lance opted to take the sandy path next to the rocks, holding the heavy cooler with both hands in front of him. He dodged random patches of rough grass and broken seashells, making it look like he was already tipsy.

"That whole weekend was a mistake. I vow to never let you drink fireball and and wine at the same time, especially with a kale juice chaser." 

The end of the paths were drawing near, and the two could see a dark blue ocean waiting for them. A light breeze was coming off the water, moving their hair and bringing the smell of salt. Keith hopped off the last rock and waited for his friend, who was only a few steps behind. They walked the rest of the way to the usual spot, where they always went with Hunk, Pidge, Allura, and Shiro. Lance had invited them along, but all four sadly declined, each with a promise to really party with them this weekend, after school was over. Keith didn't mind, knowing that each person had a valid excuse as to not being there. Even if Lance had not invited him to go, Keith would have found himself here eventually; he needed to get away.

Lance set down the cooler before opening it, bringing out two red plastic cups and the long awaited champagne. It was dressed in a small green bottle, red ribbon tied around the label, gold foil wrapping the cork. Keith could almost feel the bubbles on his tongue. 

"I still can't believe your twenty. You have such a baby face! Although that hair style is out of date, so I guess the two balance each other out." Lance was greeted with a punch to the arm. He yelped, giving the dark haired guy a dirty look. Instead of showing anger on his face, Keith laughed. A sound like a hundred wind chimes was heard. His eyes closed and he leaned back, wrapping hands around his stomach and opening his mouth wide. The breeze made it seem like his hair was flowing to one side, and the light from the setting sun cast moving shadows on one side of his face. His summer freckles had already begun to come out, sprinkled on his nose and cheeks. Lance forgot to breathe.

He was taken out of his trance when he began to feel the bottle slip from his hands. Readjusting his grip, the student held the bottle towards his friend. 

"Care to do the honors, mullet man?"

"My pleasure, buttface." He took the bottle by the bottom and began to unwrap the foil. Throwing it back into the cooler, Keith took a step back and placed the end on his hip. Lance got his phone out, ready to record. They counted down.

"Three...two...one!" Keith popped the cork and watched it go flying towards Lance, missing him by only an inch, thanks to his impressive ducking skills. 

"You dumbass, you're supposed to point the cork away from people! You could have killed me!" He shouted, trying to catch the breath that was taken from him. Keith was about to double over in laughter when he felt cool liquid running down his fingers. He leapt to grab the cups, messily pouring the first one before handing it off to his friend.

"Don't be over dramatic, you scaredy cat. Unfortunately, you're still talking, so it couldn't be that bad." He poured a glass for himself before setting down the bottle in the sand. They did a celebratory 'cheers' before throwing back the cup; or, at least Keith did. Lance gingerly sipped the liquid, feeling the bubbles against his tongue and how good it felt going down his throat. He still had to drive them home, and even if Shiro was only half kidding, Allura would definitely kill him if he came back wasted. 

Lance doesn't remember how much time passed, but the champagne was gone along with one of the beers. Keith was sipping on his second, laughing at seagulls fighting over the ocean. Lance felt warm; he could still think and speak clearly, but he felt relaxed. School was out for the summer, and soon he would be on the road to his home, the one that was a ten hour drive away. The one that held his whole family, all his sisters and brothers and aunts and uncles, his mom and dad. 

Usually, when Lance thought of home, he would get teary eyed and sad, holding a picture they had framed and snuck into his suitcase as a surprise. But now, sitting on the beach, Lance felt full, completed, whole. Keith was babbling about how pretty the water was, how the the waves crashed into the speckled sand, how he could taste salt on his tongue. Lance did feel a little sad, but it wasn't because he missed his family. It was because in a few short days, he wouldn't be seeing Keith anymore. Their interactions would be limited to texting, maybe a phone call once in a blue moon. Lance didn't know where Keith would go over break. They would talk about it sometimes, without Keith present. Shiro offered to bring him to his parent's summer home, since he has known him the longest. Allura seconded that, but it was shut down when that meant a plane ticket that nobody could pay for. Hunk was ruled out; Hawaii was also a plane ride away. Pidge couldn't, their home was to small and they would already be housing cousins. That left Lance. 

As much as Lance wanted to spend the summer with Keith, he knew that Keith wouldn't want to. Besides, he sometimes made offhand comments about spending the summer with old friends and working at a sleep away summer camp. He couldn't impose on that.

Keith began to make a sand castle, using the empty cups as molds and wet sand as glue. He invited Lance to join, holding out one of the cups. Rolling up his sleeves, Lance sat down across from his friend, idly fiddling with the cup, watching as the setting sunlight hit Keith's face. Every freckle was exposed. He talked in a slurred voice, babbling about foundation and how many towers it had to have and of course what kind of seashells were going to decorate it. He kept pushing back his dark hair, tucking it behind his ear over and over again. Lance forgot how to breath again.

In his mind, he kept running through a list of things he loved about Keith. I love your stupid hair and annoying freckles and the way you say 'bagel' and 'water'. I love it when you sling hair ties at me from across the cafeteria or when I'm talking to a girl, when you get all huffing when I eat your food, or when you whisper yell at me because I broke into your dorm at three a.m. I love that you let me fall asleep on your shoulder at parties, and when you drag my drunk ass out of there, oh gods I'm in love with the way you smell, of sugar cookie dough and fresh sheets, and the way you laugh and oh my gods I'm in love with you...

About halfway through his little vent, Lance began speaking out loud with realizing it. Keith could hear him, and his motions slowed. He looked up at Lance with a confused look, eyebrows furrowed and nose slightly scrunched. He slowly realized but Lance was saying, and his messed up mind struggled to put two and two together, and as soon as he did, the most pathetic gasp came out of his mouth, putting an end to Lance's speech. Lance turned the deepest shade of red possible, and felt his stomach twits into endless knots. He immediately began to cover it up with jokes, saying he was thinking about a girl he knew, one that had just texted him. Keith shook his head.

"No you-you weren't. Only-only I shoot hair ties at you-u. And-d you've told me to my-my face that I smell like sugar cookie dough." He looked, happy, almost. His eyes sparkled with hidden delight and his cheeks were a light pink, matching with the setting sun's sky. Lance needed to get out of there, and quick.

'Uhhh, I think I've had too much to drink," Lance stuttered rushing to stand up; it was quiet the opposite, actually. Lance was now completely sober. "Let's go home now, ok? I have an early morning." He began to pack up the things, throwing empty bottle and cups into the cooler and slamming it shut. He grabbed Keith by the arm and dragged him up the sandy path, lugging the cooler up in the other hand. 

The dark haired student kept mumbling about being confused and love. Lance told him that it was the alcohol talking, and threw him into the back seat, buckling him up and closing the door. Lance grabbed his sneakers and shoved them into a very puzzled Keith's lap. 

Before he knew it, Lance was dropping him off in front of his dorm room and knocking on the door. He ran away with a rushed 'goodnight' and happy birthday'. Keith was left standing in front of a disheveled Pidge, holding sneakers and sand, and one clear question in his mind:

Lance loves me?

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaAAAAaaahhhhHHHhhh ok if this is odd i'm sorry this is written in my delirious state!!!
> 
> comments are appreciated <3 should I continue this???


End file.
